mysteries_of_oolfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 9
Members *Alli *Aliru Crad *Gylian *Herb Timeline Day 14 -16 The Adventure We begin our adventure in a storage room in the lair of Krampus. The cold dead body of ash is propped against the far wall. After breakfast, the party salvaged what they could, and headed north to search for an exit. With Gylian in the lead, they carefully made their way along the icy corridors. Gylian inadvertently walked right into an Ice Cube. The cold cousin of the gelatinous cube. He was instantly engulfed and frozen. Gylian managed to get himself out, and the cube attacked. Both Gylian and Alli were able to jump out of the way as it slowly moved forward. Herb slipped on the ice and fell into the slushy mess. Gylian and Alli attacked and reduced the monster to a slushy heap. Herb got the healing power of Gylian's god as Gylian healed his comrade. The combat had brought some unwanted attention though. Alli charged into the next room and attacked a trio of Ice Guardians. Realizing this was a bad idea, she disengaged and got behind Gylian. Gylian defended himself as the skeletons attacked. Their platemail armor giving them considerable defense against the arrows raining down from Alli's bow. Off in the distance, a strange draconian joined the fray. It broke its bonds and engaged one of the Ice Guardians. Herb, while hidden in the shadows, saw this new addition to the fight and jumped in to attack with his quarter staff. The draconian blasted his enemy with cold breath, but it was surprisingly not very effective. The two guardians near Herb attacked and dropped him unconscious. Meanwhile one of the guardians near Gylian dropped his sword and another is dropped by Alli. Herb seems stabilized, but to the west, the fight is not going well. Aliru, the draconian, has his throat torn out and then falls unconscious. Gylian also gets a hit that drops him. Alli is the last one standing. She knocked her magical healing arrow and got Gylian back up, getting hit in the process and falling unconscious herself. Before getting up Gylian layed on hands and Alli was back in the fight. By this time, Alli was low on arrows. She picked up a few from the ground and fired until she took more damage. She was unconscious again. Gylian got Herb up with the last of his healing powers, and tried to kill the last of the guardians. Slipping on the ice, he accidentally slashed Herb in the throat. Dropping him in the process. With a final yell, he killed the last of the Ice Guardians. His three comrades stabilized, Gylian began a search of the area. He found the magical longsword, Quintessence, a mysterious blade that the skeletal ice guardians seem to have avoided. He also found three potions and a small jar of salve (detailed below). After a few hours, the unconscious PCs were up and eating. They licked their wounds and decided to hole up in the Ice Guardians dining room for the night. Crad was tied up and could not sleep well. He woke up exhausted the following morning. Eating the last of their food for breakfast, the party decided to start the day. Crad and Gylian tried out the platemail they found on the Ice Guardians, and found it to their liking. Alli managed to fit a half plate on her human half. Crad went through three long swords cutting holes for his wings. Gylian decided to have some fun. Heading to higher ground to the north, he jumped on his shield, and rode through the caverns. Missing a turn threw him off, and he bounced to the east, flying over a 60 foot cliff, and catching himself at the last second before falling off the next drop. His shield crashing into the depths. This clutter seems to have broken the hibernation of two large dire polar bears. Their attack interrupted the attempts to get Gylian up. Herb was able to transform into a bear, but found himself not nearly as powerful as the dire bears. The first one slipped and fell on top of Gylian, sliding off to smash itself in the depths. The second one suffered the same fate, but did not die immediately. Moving south into the depths of the cavern, the party skinned both polar bears and took as much meat as they could carry. As they were out of food completely, it was a well needed addition to their supplies. Gylian managed to find his shield and moved along, searching the rest of the area. All the while in the depths, the party felt a sense of foreboding. This turned out to be true as they rounded a corner and happened on a white dragon ... XP Session XP: 6000 XP per PC: 1500 (Total campaign XP per person: 7,300) Current level: 5 Loot *3 Doses of Keoghtom's Ointment *Potion of Greater Healing (Heals 4d4+4 HP) *Potion of Heroism (Adds 10 temp HP and grants the benefits of the bless spell for 1 hour) *Potion of Water Breathing *Quintessence - +1 Longsword *2 Suits of plate mail armor *1 Breastplate (half a set of plate mail worn by Alli) *Everburning Torch (has continual flame cast upon it)